The present invention generally relates to ink jet apparatus such as ink jet printers or proofers. More specifically the present invention relates to novel methods and apparatus for packaging solid ink jet nuggets, also termed blocks, cartridges, etc., and for loading them into ink jet apparatus. Ink for conventional ink jet apparatus is initially supplied to the apparatus in solid block form to be melted prior to ejection through orifices. If the solid ink nuggets are not handled properly they can become contaminated. In addition, during loading into ink jet apparatus partial melting of the nugget can inhibit removal from its packaging. Also, the risk of splashing hot ink melt presents a certain danger.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel methods and packaging for handling solid ink jet nuggets and for loading them into ink jet apparatus such as printers and proofers. Included herein are such methods and apparatus that address and alleviate if not correct the above noted problems existing in the particular art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide novel methods of packaging and novel packaging for solid ink jet nuggets which will significantly reduce if not avoid contamination of the nugget while at the same time providing a relatively quick and easy as well as safe method of loading a nugget into ink jet apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide novel methods and packaging for solid ink jet nuggets that may be economically employed with new or conventional ink jet apparatus without requiring modification of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel packaging and method of packaging and handling ink jet nuggets in an economical manner employing readily available materials and requiring no special skills.